Various door and hatch arrangements of the above general type are known for use on marine ships. With such known arrangements, difficulties exist with regard to transmitting the forces of shock events into the doorway frame in order to prevent an unintended springing-open of the door in case of a shock.
For securing a ship door against shock as mentioned above, it is already known from the German patent publication DE 10 2006 041 192 B3, to carry out a latching or locking between the door leaf and the doorway frame by slidable rod linkage elements via a plurality of corresponding latching tongues or strap plates distributed around the perimeter of the door, and to form a closed perimeter-encircling operating ring via ball elements in corner areas. In this regard, difficulties exist in the operation thereof by additional remote-controllable handling elements, and the danger exists that the rod linkages will no longer be operable in a correct orderly manner after shock loading.